It's Been a While
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Hayato x Tokiya, incest, blah blah blah. Based off an RP I did a while back, but this part of the story is only a few months old. I might post the RP I did as a story. So! Read the story for some 14 year old otaku Tokiya!


**Gah I know I'm soooo bad at keeping up with stories! I just have too many going at once! ****_But_**** it gives me a choice if I'm not in the mood for one story! So here's one I decided to start. The ideas are off of an RP I used to do ****_everyday. _****If you want me to write the original RP as a separate story, leave a review or PM me! I'm on a lot more frequently now! **

**Tanoshimu!~ ^_^**

* * *

My room was covered in posters. All sorts of posters. Anime, games, manga... But mostly anime. Nobody would probably guess it, but I was the biggest otaku to grace the earth.

Studio Ghibli, Death Note, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Lucky Star, Pupa, Higurashi When They Cry, The World God Only Knows, Madoka Magica; if you could name it, I probably had it. I had two bookshelves completely filled up with manga. Some were stacked on top of neat lines of other books because I had no room for them. Next to my desk, there was always a massive pile of library books. I was completely obsessed. And if you went into my desk drawer, you would be bound to pull out a few boxes of pocky.

All in all, I was a big nerd. A shy nerd. The kind of nerd who sits quietly in class and reads the whole time the teacher is lecturing because they already are knowledgeable on the subject, or don't mind skimming through the textbook for answers. The kind of nerd who is so quiet, they seem invisible to the world. The kind who's name is recognizable, but can't be matched with a face. Or who is known of, but everyone pretends they don't exist. Yeah. _That _nerd.

I was usually okay with it; I liked being alone. Speaking in front of crowds had always frightened me. Speaking to more than two other people frightened me. Well, it at least made me extremely uncomfortable.

My brother, on the other hand, was completely different.

"Toki! Hey Toki!" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw him parading over, a massive smile on his face. A few of the girls in my class all started blushing, turning to their friends and talking about him. Some of the guys greeted him with a highfive, or something of the nature. I sighed and stared down at my book again. I didn't have time for this.

"Toki! I thought maybe we could eat lunch together!" He grabbed the chair at the desk in front of me and didn't bother turning it around. He just sat in it backward, his head resting on his arms, his arms on my desk. His smile was starting to annoy me.

"Hayato, how many times do I have to tell you? _I don't like having attention drawn to me._" I hissed the last part to him. People were already staring because he was sitting there. Mr. Popular, visiting his little brother. Making everyone feel bad for the weird kid who had social problems.

"I was just trying to be nice..." He sighed and shrugged. His hair was the same shade as mine; black with a bluish/violet tint. It also did the same little crazy curls, although his was worse than mine. Probably because I stole my mom's hair straightener and tried to get rid of them.

"You're embarrassing me. Anyways, I was hoping to finish this book," I held up the book, A Devil And Her Love Song. "It's really good. And I fucking hate Yusuke. He's a jock... And he doesn't appreciate music at all. Shin, on the other hand, is somewhat irritable and grumpy, but he can play piano and is more talented in the arts and language. Therefore, I prefer him."

Hayato giggled, blushing like stupid Yusuke. "Toki, isn't that a girl's book?"

"... So what if it is?" I turned away from him and pulled the book up to hide my face. He was so embarrassing...

"And you're saying _I'm _the embarrassing one?" He laughed again and his smile killed me. Dammit, I felt like a narcissist... And creepy incest-y narcissist.

"Because people don't notice what I'm reading. When you show up, the notice me." I tried to stay calm. I just couldn't stand his laugh at school. But it would be fine once we got home. Well, after stupid kendo.

"Awww sorry Toki," He smiled and started eating his lunch. "I didn't think I drew that much attention!"

He was stuffing his face with rice. I shook my head. He was absolutely impossible.

"Hey Toki..." He leaned forward across the desk. "Once we get home, we'll go upstairs," Oh god... I was blushing again. He was so close. And so serious for once. "Okay?"

"Y-yeah..." The teacher came in the room and Hayato turned to look behind him.

"Awkward moment... When the teacher gets here early!" He did his little cutesy giggle again and walked up to the front of the room. He started talking to the teacher. I envied his ability to speak to people. If I could, my life would be so much easier.

* * *

I stared over at Hayato, who was sitting up in the front of the room. I was all the way in the back, even though we have the same last names. The number of other students just got me pushed to the back, far away from him.

My mind started wandering away from algebra... I couldn't wait until 8th grade was over. Getting out of this school, getting out of high school, hopefully living with that idiot-

"Ichinose Tokiya, come up and solve the problem, please." I jumped a little and looked up to the front of the room. Shit... I couldn't see a problem anywhere. He probably said it verbally instead of writing it on the board.

I got up and walked to the front of the room slowly, my shoulders hunched out of nervousness. God, I was so scared. I couldn't stand having everyone staring at me, waiting for me to screw up so they could laugh.

"Um..." I mumbled and whispered to the teacher. "Wh-what was the problem?"

"Ichinose, weren't you paying attention?" He didn't answer quietly like I had, and everyone else heard. My face flushed red.

"N-no... I'm sorry... I-I just spaced out for a second..." A few kids burst out laughing and I turned around, confused.

"Ichinose, this is language. I know that you weren't paying attention. And now you just happened to take up time in our class." Oh, shit! I completely fucked up... Here I was, standing in front the front of the room during Japanese looking for algebra problems. Even the teacher hated me enough to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"I-I'm sorry..." I bowed really quick and rushed to the back of the room, everyone laughing at me. Except for Hayato. He was the only person with a heart.

I hated this school.

* * *

**Yay! Otaku Toki! I'll get more into Mr. Otaku in the next chapter, don't worry! And this will be a cute little incest story! Yaaaay incest!**

**I ended up having karate for my mini course at school. I wanted to do floor hockey, so I was really disappointed when I found out the other day. But I'm so glad I ended up in it. It's sooooooooooooo cool! **

**Ugh... I'm gonna go to sleep! I don't know what time it is by you guys, but where I am its 12 am. I'm tired. I practically forced this chapter out of myself. I was getting ready to go to sleep and then I couldn't. My brain was like "You should write some incest!" So I did. And now it's midnight. So I'm going sleepies! Nighty nights to everyone! :3**

**See you next water time~**


End file.
